Their Friendship
by LizzyVanilla
Summary: In which Marinette wishes for her best friend to stay away from Akuma attacks and tells her a little too harshly. (I'm bad at summarizing things, so please bare with me.) (rated T because I have no idea what these rankings mean and to be safe.)


**There may be some errors I've overlooked while writing and re-reading this, if you found some sort of error, it will be much appreciated if pointed out.**

 **(Currently unedited.)**

Their Friendship

It was amazing how good Marinette and Alya got along so amazing after they met, it was even more amazing that the two girl became instant best friends.

Marinette had felt giddy the first couple of weeks, thinking about her new found best friend. If she could be honest, Alya was the closest friend she'd ever had. Of course she was great friends with Nino, but they never hung out outside of school.

Alya was also partly the reason Marinette had dared to become Ladybug the second time, the bluenette wouldn't leave her best friend to die even if it had meant doing someting she didn't want to -but started to like over time.

But Marinette was getting a little frustrated and concerned about her friend as she started to follow every Akuma attack closely. Marinette was extremely afraid she or Chat wouldn't be in time to safe her in the future, afraid to get her best friend hurt or injured.

The latest Akuma attack had made Marinette draw the line.

Alya had been close, almost closer than usual, when the new Akuma attacked; Wreaking-Havoc.

Wreaking-Havoc wasn't particularly hard to fight, it was just an Akuma who wrecked things, screaming something about the word 'Wreaking-Havoc not standing in the dictionary as one word, but two separate, useless words.'

The brunette had been standing close to the scene, recording the fight, but Wreaking-Havoc was just about to destroy a building close to Alya.

Ladybug had leapt into action to get her best friend to safety, getting her out of the way before the building could collapse onto her.

The bluenette was shaking by the time she put the reporter down, heaving shaky breaths. She could already see how wrong that could've ended. _What if she wasn't o-_

"Uhm, Ladybug?" Alya asked carefully. "Are you alright?" Marinette turned at her, face pale and anger rising up in her.

She was angry and upset that Alya would risk her life for the sake of her blog. If Marinette was sure of one thing, it would've been that Alya would probably meet her doom because of her blog.

"Of course I'm not!" She screamed. "You- You could've gotten hurt! Or dead! Or whatever!" She was breathing fast as tears came rolling down her paled cheeks. "I would never be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you!"

"Ladybug I'm so-" Alya tried to apologize.

"I don't care!" Ladybug cut her off rudely, still screaming as anger seethed through her veins. "I don't want to have you close to Akuma attacks ever again." She said trought gritted teeth.

"Bu-" The brunette tried to reason, but she was yet again cut off.

"If I ever see you this close to an Akuma attack again, I'll personally make sure to lock you in a closet and make sure you're not getting out until the Akuma's gone." She said forcefully. "I do not want you risking your life for that stupid blog of yours! You hear me?!" Marinette yelled at her best friends face.

Alya nodded and Marinette could see the tears brimming in her best friends eyes. The bluenette couldn't take the sight of it anymore and turned around, ready to swing her yoyo and without glancing back she said: "Good." And swung away.

"Weren't you a little hard on her, Ladybug?" Chat asked her when she joined the fight again. It felt weird Chat didn't give her a nickname this time, like he usually did.

They finished the battle in eerie silence and Chat didn't crack any jokes or flirted with her. Honestly Marinette felt very empty from the lack of banter.

Ladybug was about to leap away when her partners voice stopped her. "You were really harsh to Alya, y'know? She looks up to you, Ladybug." He said to her, ignoring the second call from his Miraculous. There was a hint of disappointment in Chat's voice, and Marinette understood why, she herself felt quilty for lashing out at her best friend.

"I know..." The bluenette hugged her own arms tightly as she looked at Chat self-consciously. "But she-she..."

The blonde's eyes widened in slight shock as he came closer to her and awkwardly hugged her.

"I couldn't life with myself i-if something were to happen to A-Alya..." she sobbed into his chest, her arms wrapping around his torso.

"Shh... shh..." Chat tried to calm her down, as her earrings warned her that she had two minutes left. Marinette let go of him and turned to leave for real this time.

"Thanks, Chat." And with that she left.

When Marinette walked into class, on time, she hadn't expected the whole lass to be swarming around her and Alya's desks. Her curiosity became more as she walked to their desks, but on the steps she could here the commotion.

 _Alya had deleted her LadyBlog._

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise before raising her voice against their classmates. "Everyone please shut up and leave to your own seats!" She cried.

Everyone turned around to look at their clumsy classmate, before leaving to their respective places in the class.

Marinette sat down next to her best friend, who looked absolutely miserable. "Did you really delete your blog?" The bluenette asked carefully. This was all her fault, she could feel the guilt building up inside of her, as she searched her best friends eyes, looking for a sign that she hadn't deleted her blog-

Alya nodded, her eyes trained on her closed textbook infront of her.

Marinette's heart sunk, she knew Alya did have a backup blog, still, but she shouldn't have said what she said. She had hurt her best friends feelings, she knew she had to do something against Alya's recklessness. That had just been what came to mind first, sadly.

The part time heroine put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, softly rubbing it in a comforting manner, making a mental note to apologize to Alya as Ladybug after school and get Alya's backup LadyBlog online.

Alya stared at the super heroine sitting in her window seal with, wide, surprised eyes.

"Hi." Ladybug said softly, giving a small wave and offering her best friend a small, but warm, smile.

Alya scanned the bluenette's features carefully, curiosity evident in her amber eyes. "Hi." She echoed awkwardly, as she rubbed her arm self-consciously. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked quietly, her voice breaking a little.

Ladybug bit her lip, before explaining to Alya: "I-uhm... I wanted to say sorry for yesterday, for lashing out at you. I was really afraid of something bad happening to you..." she admitted, looking down shamefully.

"And I never wanted you to delete your blog," She continued, as Alya looked at her, amber eyes meeting Blue. "I never meant to insult your blog, because honesly, I feel very honered of having a blog dedicated to me..." She trailed off, Alya must think she wa-

"I-It's okay." The brunette tried to reassure her, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ladybug got out of her spot in the window seal, walking up to Alya and sitting down on her bed, patting the spot next to her. Alya got the gesture and reluctantly sat down next to the heroine.

Marinette took Alya's hand in her own, her thumb making soft circles on her knuckles. Alya didn't meet her eyes, her gaze on their joined hands.

"I really can't have anything bad happen to you, Alya." The bluenette said, she nibbled the inside of her cheek.

Alya met her gaze for a split moment before her eyes left Marinette's blue ones. "But you and Chat-"

"We won't always be on time, we're only humans." She butted in. "I don't want to see my favorite reporter get hurt anytime soon." She added, sincerity in her voice.

"Your favorite reporter?" The blogger asked the heroine curiously, there were hints of doubt lacing through her words.

She nodded her head, small smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah, you're extremely devoted to what you love, I can tell. And even though you really want to find out our identities, I know you'd be able to keep it a secret, for the sake of everyone's safety."

Alya was looking at her best friend with wide eyes, searching for confirmation in her blue eyes.

"Besides, you're one of the only people that give Chat the credit he deserves." She spoke with a fond tone. The cat really didn't get enough credit for the credit he gave her. "So, thank you, Alya."

"N-no problem." Alya said with a beaming smile of her own.

Ladybug got up, Alya eyeing her curiously. "I've got to go, hero's work is never done." She walked to the window through which she came in through when Alya stopped her.

"Can we take a picture before you leave?" The heroine smiled wildly.

The next day the LadyBlog was online again, with a picture of Ladybug and Alya making weird faces on the front page.

 **I have been working on this piece for a while, carefully constucting this chapter, and it's finally done. I've planned on making a part-two, with maybe an alternate ending to it, for the Alyanette (that's the right ship name, right..?) shippers out there.**

 **So stay tuned for a part two, but I won't make promises.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lizzy Vanilla.**


End file.
